Randall Flagg
Summary Randall Flagg is a fictional character who has appeared in seven novels by Stephen King, sometimes as the main antagonist and others in a brief cameo. He often appears under different names; most are abbreviated by the initials R.F. There are exceptions to this rule; in The Dark Tower series, the name most often associated with Flagg is Walter o'Dim, yet he is also known as The Man in Black, Marten Broadcloak, but his real name is Walter Padick. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 8-C with Magic Name: The Man in Black, Randall Flagg, The Ageless Stranger, The Walkin' Dude, The Dark Man, Beelzebub, Legion, Anubis, The Hardcase, The Tall Man, The Midnight Rambler, The Antagonist, The Grinning Man, Old Creeping Judas, Richard Fry, Robert Franq, Ramsey Forrest, Robert Freemont, Richard Freemantle, The Monster, The Man with No Face, Raymond Fiegler, Russell Faraday, Martin Broadcloak (sometimes called "Marten Broadcloak"), Walter Hodji, Nyarlahotep, He Who Walks Behind the Rows, Flagg Origin: The Dark Tower Gender: Male Age: Thousand years old Classification: Sorcerer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Magic, Regeneration (Mid over time, Survived an arrow piercing his skull and regenerated later), Telekinesis, Flight (Can levitate himself with his Telekinesis, as well as turning into a raven), Forcefield, Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Mind Reading, Dream Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Death Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Poison Manipulation, Teleportation, Invisibility, Sleep Manipulation, Precognition, Necromancy, Transmutation, Weapon Mastery (Accurately eye shots the Gunslinger Cuthbert with a one handed crossbow shot across a battle field), One Hit Kill (Kills a deer with a mere hand gesture, Can destroy the opponents heart with his powers), Can use his Telekinesis to avoid the opponent's shots, Light Manipulation (Can create a blinding flash of light to distract the opponent), Weather Manipulation (Can summon lightnings), Clairvoyance (Casts a spell on a crystal that allows him to spy on others, Can spy on other while meditating), Summoning of animals, Can shut down the opponent's mind, Dimensional Travel (Can open portals to other universes at will), Biological Manipulation (Turns a bird into a human, Turns Gunslingers into dogs with a wave of his hand), Resistance to Poison Attack Potency: Wall level (Throws a woman dozen feet cross a room, comparable to Roland Deschain), Building level with Magic (Capable of generating lightning) Speed: Supersonic+ (Moved at Mach 3 to catch a bullet, Faster than Roland Deschain) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class KJ Durability: Wall level Stamina: Superhuman (Can survive having his skull pierced bt an arrow and constantly moves fast enough to catch bullets) Range: Varies depending on which ability he uses, can go from some meters to Multi-Universal Standard Equipment: A crystal and a few pieces of chalk Intelligence: Above average (Has lived thousands of years and has great knowledge in magic and poison) Weaknesses: Arrogant Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:The Dark Tower Category:Book Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Animal Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Dream Users Category:Fear Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Life and Death Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Poison Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Necromancy Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Hax Category:Weapon Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Light Users Category:Weather Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Summoners Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Portal Users Category:Biology Users